The development of communication standards for wireless networks continues to grow. Each standard has its own unique advantages and disadvantages with respect to wireless range, power consumption, potential interference, and the network topologies that may be implemented using that standard. As a result, wireless networks employing one type of wireless communication standard might be incompatible with wireless networks employing another type of wireless communication standard. Therefore a need exists for techniques that can integrate multiple communication standards for wireless networks.